Only Time Will Tell
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Fred has left to life in the Muggle world in solitude. He never expected to run into Hermione as he walked along the streets. They confide in one another, but will it turn into something more? Writen in the "FRED IS NOT DEAD" universe. Rated M for language.
1. Don't Make Me Tell

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_GAH!_

_I woke up with this plot bunny running circles in my head, and it won't let me work on anything else until I typed it out._

_Now, this won't be a one-shot. No, this will be long and drawn out, and I probably won't update it as often as I do the rest, but I promise I'll try not to disappoint._

_So, here's the first chapter. Do give me some input and suggestions. YOU, my dear readers, control what happens next in the story._

_Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred trudged along the street. He had gotten his own flat in Muggle London, much to his family's dismay, and ventured out on his own. He still ran the shop, but he wanted a place of his own, where he could be totally alone.

Alone. That's all he wanted was to be alone. But that meant facing his thoughts, his memories, _their_ memories. He took a shakey breath. That was the hardest part about not having his twin there. He couldn't escape them. He couldn't avoid them.

"Fred!" He whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. There was only one person he could think of that would be in Muggle London and recognize him from George. His eyes landed on a head of bushy brown hair, and he felt a mix of dread and relief flood his heart. He knew she would ask where he's been hiding, and he really didn't want to tell her.

He didn't want to tell anyone, to be honest.

"Hermione," he laughed, faking joy, "what are you doing here?" She threw her arms around his neck.

"I was just visiting my parents," she answered. "Hadn't seen them in a while." Their eyes met, and he could feel her staring right through him.

_Hermione, please, don't ask questions. I don't have the heart to lie to you right now._

"Fred," she began softly, "is everything alright?" He shifted his gaze to the ground. "I'm only asking cause you're like a big brother to me, and I can tell when something wrong." He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Would you rather go somewhere more private?" He nodded, and she grasped his hand and pulled him into the ally closest to them.

"Hermione," he began weakly.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "It'll only be the two of us. I promise." He surrendered and let her apparate them to a spot in the woods.

"Where are we," he inquired as she walked to the edge of a near-by creek and sat down.

"Forrest Dean," she answered. "My parents brought me here camping when I was little." She patted the spot next to him, and he complied, taking a seat. "Fred, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

But how? How could he tell her what he couldn't accept? She was the only one who would understand, but the one person he was terrified to talk to.

He couldn't deny her. She deserved the truth. She was, after all, his kid brother's girlfriend. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, telling their story for the first time.

* * *

_Fred and George were just going up to the flat after a long day at the shop. Fred couldn't wait. Angeline had just given birth to his child, little Brianna Nicole Weasley, and Fred was head over heals in love with the little surprise._

_Brianna had become his world. Fred had a whole section of the shop dedicated to more kid-friendly stuff just because of Brianna. She occupied all of his thoughts, and he didn't mind one bit. She was the epitome of perfect, and no one could Fred any different. He loved his little girl._

_They opened the door to the flat and were met with every family members worst nightmare. The flat had been ransacked, and there was blood everywhere. Fred's heart began to race._

_"Ange," he called. Silence. "Angelina, answer me, please!" More silence. His chest tightened as he ran for the bedroom that he, Angelina, and Brianna shared. There was more blood near the door, and Fred could barely surpress the fearful whimpers. He grabbed the doorknob and shoved the door open._

_Blood coated the walls and the floor. The king sized bed was in pieces all over the room. His eyes landed on the snow white crib, which was also covered in blood. He saw Angelina, her body covered in numerous cuts, slumped over the side of the crib._

_"Ange," he half sobbed. This couldn't be happening. He felt like life was moving in slow motion as he moved towards the crib to look inside._

_Brianna lay on her back, her angelic face lifeless. He ghosted his hand over her face, praying to whatever diety that was listening that she was alive. He couldn't loose his baby. He just couldn't. She was his everything._

_But she was gone. He tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat as he lifted her frail body. He sat on the blood-soaked floor and held her to his chest. She couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. She was suppose to outlive both her parents._

_He cried as he held his little girl._

* * *

Fred stared at the water. The lump was back in his throat, rendering him unable to speak. He was scared to look at Hermione, but he couldn't figure out why. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. He was pretty sure that she was revolted by his story.

"Oh, Fred," she muttered, her voice cracked. He turned to see that she was crying. "You poor thing. Why didn't you tell anyone?" He bit his lip to stop his own tears.

"That would mean accepting that it happened," he replied. "I didn't want to accept that it happened. I didn't want to face the reality that by baby girl's _dead_..."

He brought his knees up and hid his face with his arms. The tears fell freely, and he didn't even bother to stop them. He couldn't keep running, but that's all he knew how to do. He felt her hand on his back, gently rubbing circles as he wept.

It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be sitting there mourning for his _child_. He should be at the flat, holding her and cooing over her while Angelina got a much deserved nap. He was suppose to be putting her to bed and watching her sleep.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Hermione sobbing next to him. He lifted his head and saw her face covered by her hands. Something was wrong. This wasn't the Hermione Granger he knew. The Hermione he knew would hold it together no matter what, especially when helping others.

"'Mione," he choked out. "What's wrong? This isn't like you." She cried harder, and he instinctively put an arm around her shoulders. "You can tell me. I won't tell another soul."

"I can't," she whispered. "I just can't."

"Hermione, please," he pryed gently. "I told you my darkest secret. Now let me help you." Her sobs slowed until she was simply hiccuping into his shoulder.

"You won't tell anyone?" He couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"Weasley's honor." A strangled sound passed her lips. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she rushed. "It's just that... Oh, Fred, how did I get in this predicament?"

"You're Hermione Granger," he soothed. "You never get yourself into somthing you can't get out of." A small laugh reached his ears.

"If you say so..." He lifted her chin and met her eyes.

"Spit it out, Hermione," he cooed, now focused on figuring out what was wrong with her. "I'm listening." He wiped away the few stray tears that were still falling.

"Fred, I'm pregnant."


	2. Second Chances

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_That was hertbreaking, wasn't it? I probably should have gave you guys a warning._

_I will warn you that this chapter will be a touch sad. My Fred Weasley is a highly sensitive being, as you saw in the last chapter._

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant," Fred inquired. Hermione sighed. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but the pregnancy hormones combined with watching Fred, the strongest and funniest person she knew, mourn for his child had reduced her to a sobbing mess, and she just couldn't tell him no.

"I mean just that," she repeated. "Ron and I... We were fooling around after the war... and he got to where he wanted sex more and more... I couldn't tell him no..."

"Yes, you could have," Fred cut in.

"You don't even know half of it," she snapped. "Every time I said no, he threatened to leave! Every time I would try to refuse him, he would threaten to cheat on me with someone else!" He stared at her, his jaw hanging. "I never would have imagined him to be controlling, but he was! It was what he wanted, when he wanted, and to hell with how I felt!"

She was breathing heavily now as the memories of the past few years flooded her mind. Fred's expression was full of shock at her words, and she felt her rage grow. Just as quickly, her rage turned into desperation.

"I wish I could tell him no, Fred," she whispered, "but we've been together for three years now. I don't want to let him go, and now that I feel like I can, I come up pregnant and he starts showing his true colors. I know it'll only get worse, but I'm terrified to leave."

"What about your parents," the red head inquired. She choked back the sobs as the scene with her parents played before her again.

"That's why I was in Muggle London," she answered softly. "I wanted to tell them about my pregnancy first..." She fell silent as a small lump formed in her throat.

"No," he breathed, and she knew he was putting two and two together. "Hermione, please, tell me they didn't kick you out." She simply nodded. "No, no, no, no. Hermione..."

"I can't face Ron," she half sobbed. "He'll just use the child as a pawn against me. I don't want to put it up for adoption, and I can't afford an abortion." She felt Fred pull her closer to him.

"'Mione, promise me you won't get an abortion," he pleaded.

"What else can I do, Fred," she asked. "I'm not ready for this, and I've got nowhere to go." She felt a few tears slide down her face. "The Ministry will take my child."

"No, they won't, 'Mione," he soothed, even though she could feel him trembling. "As long as there is a stable home environment, they won't take your baby."

"But that's the problem," she cried, her hormones once again reducing her to a sobbing mess. "I can't let Ron into the child's life. He's too controlling. I'm homeless, which can't be good no matter what society."

"You don't have to let Ron into the child's life," he murmured, "and you aren't homeless. I've got a flat in Muggle London. It's got an extra bedroom and a fireplace for the floo network." She shook her head against his chest.

"Fred, I can't..."

"Don't," he countered. "I'm not asking if you want to live with me. I'm asking _you_ to live with me." She lifted her head, and their gazes met. She could see the tears he was holding back. "Everything happens for a reason, 'Mione. I still can't wrap my head around why what happened to... Brianna..." a rogue tear fell from his deep blue eyes, "...happened, but it did. Maybe this is your chance to escape before you really are trapped." The pair grew silent.

"And for you to be a father again," she muttered. He nodded, and a hundred questions ran through her head.

_What if George tells someone?_

_What if Ron finds out?_

_What if something happens to Fred?_

"Please, Hermione," his cracked voice intoned, pulling her from her thoughts. "Being a father was the best thing to ever happen to me, and if I can get that back _and_ help you out, then I'd do anything." She forced a smile.

"One condition," she responded. "Don't treat me like I'm an object." He wrapped her in a tight, but gentle hug.

"I could never treat you like an object, 'Mione," he reassured, "and if my kid brother is too stupid to know a good thing when it's right in front of him, then that's his loss." She giggled and returned the embrace. "You don't have to worry anymore, 'Mione. I'll take care of you and your child, even if it is my niece or nephew. I'll take care of it like it was my own."

"I know you will, Fred," she murmured. "You're the sweetest guy I know." She felt his chuckle in his chest.

"I know I am," he joked.

_Why does this feel so right?_

* * *

"Here we are," he announced as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stood aside, and Hermione stepped inside the small flat. "It's not much, but it works."

She was shocked to see that the furniture was relatively normal. Everything matched and went together, no flamboyant colors or odd fabrics.

_He's been through a lot, Hermione. He's not the same anymore._

"I like it," she complimented with a smile, turning to him. She saw his mouth twitch into a smile. "It's definately different than what I expected."

"I knew it would be," he murmured. "Even George wouldn't recognize this as my home." She could see the sadness in his eyes, and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Everyone's taste in decor changes with time," she whispered. "We get tired of seeing the same thing after a while, and we change it. That's just human nature." He chuckled again, and her smile grew.

"I guess you're right," he laughed. They shared a laugh, then his serious gaze met hers. "Hermione, if I seem distant..." She held up a hand to stop him.

"Fred, you've been through alot. You don't have to explain yourself to me." His shoulders sagged in relief, and he gave her a small, but forlorn smile.

"Thank you," he responded quietly. "Hermione, thank you. Everyone else keeps waiting for me to go back to being good old me." She wrapped him into another hug.

"Just take your time," she soothed.


	3. A Few Months Of Adjustment

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Aw, thanks, BeaterBabe! There will be so many more twist, so be prepared!_

_This chapter will take place a few months after the last two chapters. Our heros have had a few months to adjust to life with each other. Do you think anything has changed between the two of them?_

_Sit back and find out!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred stepped through the floo. It had been a long day at the shop, and he came very close to strangling his twin. George would not quit with the questions, and Fred was running out of evasive answers. Even though it had been four months, he wasn't ready to tell his brother that Hermione was living with him, or that she was pregnant. He needed to figure out how to explain it to the family without ruining Hermione's character.

_Speaking of..._

He chuckled at the resting woman on his couch, her stomach barely bulging with her child.

"Tired, 'Mione," he inquired softly. She nodded. "How did the appointment go?"

"Found out the sex of the baby," she answered, her voice hinting at excitement, something that almost brought tears to his eyes.

Hermione had grown to love the child she was carrying. She had started rubbing her still flat stomach affectionately, and calling the baby "Junior" ("Not Ronald Junior by any means!") or "Delilah." He had went to sleep many nights, silently crying as he remembered Angelina doing the same thing.

"And," he pryed, sitting on the edge of one of the cusions. She smiled up at him.

"It's a boy," she replied. "Oh, Fred, I can't believe it!" He couldn't contain the grin on his face.

"So now we can go buy a bunch of boy stuff," he joked. She giggled a bit.

"Yeah, we can," she echoed. "How are we going to tell the family?" His large smile faded.

"I don't know, 'Mione," he murmured. "I don't want them to think any differently of you, but I don't want Ron to think it's his, either." She sighed, and he rubbed her arm. "I just don't know any other way. I wish I did, though, I really do."

"Maybe we could say that we ran into each other on the street," she began," and you invited me to your place for some drinks? It would be more believable than anything else." He nodded.

"True," he muttered. "But then you'd have to answer for why you haven't spoken to Ron."

"That's already been taken care of," she informed. "The day before I told my parents, me and him got into a huge fight, and I left with no inclination that I would return. This would also give us time to tell them the truth about Ron." Fred exhaled slowly.

"But would they believe us," he inquired. "Mum thinks that Ron can do no wrong."

"You forget about the Howler she sent second year," she pointed out.

"But she had physical proof of that," he argued. "Hermione, unless she sees him treating you the way he does, we have nothing to stand on." She sighed.

"Good point," she whispered. Then, she perked up. "Fred, go look in my keepsake box! There should be a white ribbon that I bought and charmed to make sure I know if Ron's been unfaithful!" He nodded and jumped to his feet, running to their room and going to the small table next to the full sized bed.

_One day, I'll get the nerve to ask her to start sleeping in my bed with me._

He easily located the box, and gently opened the lid. He rumaged around, trying to find a white ribbon, but the only ribbon he could see was a solid black one that kept getting wrapped around his arm.

_Wait, she said it was charmed, right?_

His stomach sank. If he was right, the charm she probably used would have turned the ribbon midnight black the moment Ron cheated. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Maybe he was just exhausted from working at the shop. There was no way he was holding a black ribbon.

He opened his eyes and groaned. Ron had cheated, and probably more than once in the past few months. This would make telling the family easier, but it would break Hermione's heart. She still loved Ron deeply, and Fred knew he couldn't change that.

"Fred," she called from the living room. "Is everything okay?" He stood and slowly made his way to the other room.

"No, it isn't, Hermione," he moaned. He watched her stare at the ribbon. Tears formed in her eyes, and he returned to his place on the cusion. "I'm so, so sorry, 'Mione. My brother's an idiot. You deserve better."

"I know that now," she choked out. "I just wish I had known that before I bought the ribbon." He nodded.

"Do we want to tell Mum and Dad first," he asked gently. She nodded.

"Fred, what am I going to do," she half-sobbed. He threw the ribbon into the fireplace, which roared to life and incinerated the offending object.

"You're going to have this child and be the best mother on the face of the planet," he instructed, kneeling in front of the couch and meeting her gaze. "You're going to move on and show my imbecile of a brother that he meant nothing to you." She opened her mouth, and he held up his hand. "You have to make him think that you are not affected by him anymore. Hermione Jean Granger, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for, and I will not let you fall apart just because he did something stupid. You are an amazing woman, and anyone who doesn't see that should be punched in the face." She bit her lip as a few tears slipped out, and he gently wiped them away.

"Thank you, Fred," she responded, her voice barely registering in his ears. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No problem, 'Mione," he soothed.

"Did you mean it?"

"All of it. Even the insults to my brother."

_Cause I'm slowly starting to fall for you._

_Even though you don't deserve me._

_You deserve someone so much better..._


	4. Pain Resurfaces

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Hello, Miss Munchk1n! I've missed you! You know how I am, and I just went ahead and got *most* of it out of the way in this story. There's always more, of course. The heart-wrenching beginning is key to the story._

_BeaterBabe, thank you. I was trying to convey a broken Fred, and he will work his way back to the Fred we all know. It's just going to take him a while to get there._

_LeeArt, Ron will get what coming to him. Trust me. Just hang in there and you'll get to watch it all go down._

_Ok guys, here's the next chapter for you. This one will explain one huge question that I'm sure has been racking your brains._

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Hermione rubbed her belly affectionately. The child growing inside had just started moving, and she was relishing the feeling. She was doing everything she could to make sure the child would be healthy when the time came to greet him. Even Fred had changed his diet to accomodate what she was allowed to eat and what she wasn't.

She smiled. Fred was doing so much more than she ever expected from him, and she just knew he was enjoying the idea of being a father again, even if the child wasn't his own. He was so supportive, and she figured that Brianna was lucky to have Fred as her daddy before her untimely death. Her son would be a very lucky child.

Until Fred comes to terms with loosing his family and finds someone new.

Hermione sighed. She knew eventually he would fall in love again, but that didn't stop her from growing to care deeply for him. He was so broken, and she knew no one else would really understand that. She was the person he trusted, and she knew he would have a hard time trusting anyone else. But she couldn't stop herself from being scared of him walking away from her. She want to feel his strong arms around her, feel his breath against her skin, hear his voice whisper in her ear...

_Oh, Gods, I'm falling for him!_

She couldn't believe it. She was falling for her ex-boyfriend's brother! It wasn't right. He was still hurt in so many ways. There was no way he would even consider her as a match, even if he was suppose to keep up the guise of being the baby's father. There just wasn't anything special about her in any way. She was ordinary looking, with average intelligence and bushy brown hair. It was pointless for her to even think that he would be interested in her.

The fireplace roared with emerald flames, and Hermione looked up to see Fred step inside. He looked worn, and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Something had happened, and it was bothering him.

"Fred," she murmured. "What's wrong?" He sat next to her on the couch, his hands barely trembling.

"A girl walked in today," he began hoarsely. "She was fairly young, maybe a year or two younger than you. She kind of looked like Angelina, but with lighter skin." He paused and drew a ragged breath. "She had a small child in her arms, about the same age Brianna would be by now." His eyelids slid shut, and he dropped his head into his hands. She could hear the soft sobs as his shoulders quivered. "I couldn't stay out there. I had to hide in the office. The child looked just like my Brianna." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"Just let it out, Fred," she soothed. "Just let it out. I'm right here. It's okay to cry." His arms wrapped around her body, just above the tiny bulge.

"I just wish I could go back and change things, 'Mione," he whimpered into her shirt. "I wish I could have had the nerve to tell Mum and Dad. I wish I could have been more of a father to Brianna." She gently squeezed him as he wept.

"Why didn't you tell them," she whispered.

"Cause I was sure Mum would kill me," he confessed. "I thought that she might have disowned me, or acted differently towards Ange. I couldn't risk it. I was so scared. The only one who knew was George, but only cause I couldn't afford a place for me and Angie." She rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"Your mum would have loved Brianna," she cooed.

"I know that now. I just wish I had known then." He sat up, his face still dripping with tears. "Maybe that's why Brianna and Angie were taken away from me the way they were. As punishment for me being stupid." Hermione reached up and wiped away the few tears that lingered. "I won't make the same mistake. Mum and Dad know this time around." His gaze met hers. "I'll fight like hell to make sure nothing happens to you and your son. I promise." Her finger rested on his lips.

"I know you will, Fred," she comforted. "I know you will." She smiled. "On a better note, the baby's started moving."

His face lit up, and she felt her heart break a bit. Her child was causing him such joy, but for how long? How long before he finds someone who can help him get over Angelina and Brianna? How long before she would have to let him go and move on? She wanted to give her son a stable home, but she also didn't want to guilt Fred into a committed relationship when there was no love between them. Sure, she loved him, and he loved the child in her stomach, but she couldn't make him love her.

She was yanked from her thoughts by a surprised gasp from him.

"Merlin's beard, he _is_ moving," he muttered. "Oh, Hermione, he's moving! I can just barely feel him, but that's all I need!" She laughed along with him.

_If only this could last forever..._


	5. Unspoken Fear

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Don't worry, Ron will get his tale handed to him. Just be patient._

_That last chapter showed just how broken Fred is, didn't it? Don't worry, he'll come into his own. Just give him time._

_Here's the next chapter for you! Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

_Hermione slowly opened her eyes as she awoke. The bedroom was empty, which was odd for the middle of the night. She sat up and looked around._

_"Fred," she called. "Fred, where are you?" At not receiving an answer, she climbed out of her small bed in the corner and stepped out into the hallway. "Fred? This isn't funny." Silence. She stepped further into the flat. Something wasn't right. Fred normally told her when he left so that she wouldn't worry if she woke up alone. She stepped into the living room and looked at the couch._

_She screamed as an unknown assailant stabbed her in the stomach numerous times._

Fred sat, screaming as he awoke. He glanced around the room, panicked, until he spotted Hermione's bed in the corner. He quietly got up and made his way to her side, terrified of what he might find. Carefully, so as not to wake her, she checked her over, relieved to find she was unharmed. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

Then he covered his face with his hands and cried.

Silent tears fell down his face, the terror within him following them. He tried to keep his body from trembling with every suppressed sob, but it soon became too much. He finally surrendered and let his emotions take over. He couldn't deal with it again. Hermione was so much more than just his housemate, so much more than just his little brother's ex-girlfriend. She was becoming exactly what he needed in his life, and everything he wanted. He didn't want to face the idea that someone, or something, might just come along and take her away from him.

He didn't want to face that kind of heartbreak again.

"Fred," her voice murmured. "What's wrong?" He fought to regain control of his composure before thinking of an answer.

"I can't lie to you, 'Mione," he whispered. "I had a bad dream, and I was just too relieved when I realized it really was just a dream." Her hand found his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Fred, nothing is going to happen to me or the baby," she soothed. "I'll put up a hell of a fight before I let someone harm our child." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I have no doubt that you will," he praised. "But surely you understand, it's not something I can stop worrying about." He avoided her searching gaze. "Just the thought of failing again... And having to loose someone I love again... Hermione, I'd go completely mental." Small arms wrapped around him, pulling him down on the mattress, and he gratefully accepted the embrace.

"It's okay, Fred," she breathed in his ear, sending a pleasurable chill up his spine. "There's nothing wrong with being scared. No one blames you for it." He nuzzled her shoulder and sighed.

"But it's not fair to you," he muttered.

"Is anything really fair," she pointed out softly. "I'm pregnant with a child who's father is mentally and emotionally abusive. Your mum faced loosing both you and George in one night. If anything is fair, it's that we can all wake up again in the morning and breath." He smiled against her skin.

"How can you always see the best in life," he inquired. She laughed quietly.

"It's the only thing keeping me going," she replied. "One of us has to stay positive."

_Good thing, too, cause I'm too scared to hope..._

* * *

__The next day, Fred was eating a quick lunch in his office at WWW when George walked in. Fred watched him carefully, praying that he wouldn't ask about Hermione.

_He probably will, though..._

"Hey, Fred," George began cautiously. "Mum told me about Hermione. What's the deal?" Fred sighed.

"I ran into her while wandering Muggle London," he explained. "She had just left after an argument with Ron." _Now starts the web of lies..._ "I took her up to my flat, we had some wine." _Oh, Merlin, please let him buy it... _"She told me about how Ron had cheated on her." _At least that much is true..._ "One thing lead to another, and now she's pregnant and living with me." George shook his head.

"Tell me the truth, Gred," he pried gently. "You know I won't tell another soul." Fred sighed and put down the ham sandwich.

"The truth is, she's pregnant with Ron's child," he admitted. "Her parents kicked her out, she was terrified that Ron would become physically abusive, and she had nowhere to go." His eyes met the steady gaze of his twin. "I couldn't turn away, George. She was so scared, she didn't know who to turn to. I had to beg her out of an abortion."

"But Ron..."

"He's not the man we thought he was. 'Mione said he had become controlling, slowly growing abusive. She couldn't live knowing that he would one day hurt her child."

"So you're going to..."

"Would you?"

"Of course I would."

"Then you understand?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you blame me?"

"Not at all." George smiled. "That child deserves a good father, Fred, and you are a wonderful father." Fred smiled as he fought back the tears.

"Thanks, Forge."

"Not a problem, Gred."


	6. Too Soon To Survive

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Thanks so such, guys! I honestly don't think I could keep writing without you!_

_I'm gonna let you guys in on a secret: I'm working up on another Fred Weasley story. I'm not sure if I should come up with an OC or do another Fremione, but there's already a plot, so I'll get it up and going when I figure everything else out._

_So, for those who know me, you know I don't keep everything going smoothly. That's simply my cruel streak. For those who have just started reading my stuff, be prepared._

_Just sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, waiting nervously for Fred to come home. She had been having somewhat powerful contractions all day long, and she couldn't understand why. She still had another fifteen weeks to go before her due date. Her son should not be ready to enter the world for another month or more.

_There's just something wrong..._

The floo roared to life as Fred stepped through. He glanced at her, worry covering his face.

"Have they eased up," he questioned softly. She shook her head.

"If anything, they've gotten worse," she answered just before another contraction hit her. She gasped and reached for anything nearby, only to have her hand grasped Fred's.

"Breathe, 'Mione," he instructed. "Holding your breath won't help in this instance." She sobbed as the contraction ended.

"But it hurts so bad," she protested. He scooped her into his arms, and she felt the familiar being-squeezed-through-a-tiny-tube feeling of side-along apparation. She glanced up to see the looming building of St. Mungo's.

"I don't want to take any chances," he stated.

Before she could blink, they were being rushed to the labor and delivery unit, and a Healer was telling her to push. Fred was beside her, holding her hand and whispering soothing things in her ear.

_It's too early!_

She pushed for what felt like an eternity before she heard a strangled cry. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over her, and she fell back onto the hospital bed. She could hear all the voices, but they sounded miles away to her. Even Fred, who was right next to her, seemed a hundred miles from her.

"...Lungs aren't fully developed..."

"...Struggling to breath..."

"...Thirty percent chance of survival..."

She began to panic. They couldn't possibly be talking about her son. He was supposed to be healthy and ready to go. That's what the Healer said last time she saw him.

"Fred," she cried.

"It's okay, Hermione," his cracked voice responded, but she knew it wasn't. She knew, from the quiver in her voice, that something was terribly wrong.

"Fred, what's wrong," she pleaded. "Please, tell me!" His blue eyes met hers, and she could see the tears fighting to destroy his composure.

"He can't breathe," he explained painfully. "His lungs aren't strong enough." She couldn't stop the river of tears as reality hit her.

Her child might not make it.

* * *

She stared at the wall, so terrified that she was numb to everything else. She wanted, no needed, her son to survive. For her sake. For the sake of Molly and Arthur.

For Fred's sake, the child had to live.

She choked back a tear. That was the only thing that could break through the fog of fear. Fred was so heartbroken, and she knew, whether he said so or not, that he was blaming himself. He spent every moment he could in the NICU, staring at the small, frail newborn in the incubator, and at night, she could hear him trying his hardest not to cry at night, eventually giving up and sobbing his heart out. She tried to assure him that it wasn't his fault, but she knew he was having a hard time shaking the guilt.

_It's not fair. He shouldn't be blaming himself._

She looked up as he walked in, a small smile on his face.

"He's breathing better," he began. "If he keeps it up, he'll have a better change of surviving." She breathed a sigh of relief and managed a smile.

"Thank Merlin," she whispered. "Now if we can just get him to eat." He sat next to the bed and gently grabbed her hand.

"If he starts eating good, then he'll make it," he murmured. "If we can keep him eating, then he'll only get better." She gently rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.

"He'll be fine, Fred," she soothed. "I'm sure of it." He took a deep breathe.

"Hermione, he could die any minute," he admitted. "I'm terrified to even think of a name for him until we know for sure that he'll make it." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I just can't face it. I can't deal with having to bury another child." She carefully leaned forward and wrapped and arm around him.

"Just calm down, Fred," she instructed softly. "He's going to make it. We don't have to think of a name right away. We can wait until you're ready." He shook his head against her shoulder.

"It's not fair to you," he half-sobbed. "You deserve to be able to name your son."

"I'll name him when both of us are ready," she insisted. "Our son is going to make it." He stared at her for a few moments before smiling.

"Do you even realize what you just said," he chuckled. She raised an eyebrow. "You said that he was 'our' son." She let out a bark of laughter.

"I guess I've just gotten used to thinking that way," she explained softly. "Plus, you act like he's your son as much as he is mine." His smile grew, and she vowed to make him smile more often. An unsmiling Fred was not his style at all.

"I guess I've just gotten used to thinking like that," he echoed. "He looks just like you." She giggled a bit.

"But with red hair," she pointed out.

_Just, please, let him live._

* * *

_A/N: Alright, guys, the baby needs a name! There's a poll on my profile, the names aren't too crazy, so go pick one!_


	7. A Father's Tears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Yep, the baby's here! He's not very strong yet, but he's the child of Hermione Granger._

_Now, it's time for Fred's thoughts on the whole situation. Do remember, he's still a very broken man._

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred stood next to the incubator, watching the small, fragile child sleep inside of it. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, biting his tongue to hold back the sobs. What had he done that warranted this kind of punishment? Why did an innocent child have to suffer for his mistakes?

Why did Hermione have to suffer for his mistakes?

His lower lip began to tremble. She didn't deserve this. Any of this. She deserved to be happy and not have to worry about whether her son would survive or not. She deserved to find a career in the Wizarding world and strive in it. She deserved to be happy, to be loved, to not be weighed down by anyone. She shouldn't have to deal with the pain she was feeling right now.

_"Our son will survive."_

He smiled just a bit. It was a comfort, knowing that she thought of him as their son, not just her son. Maybe he wouldn't have to look far for a new match. Maybe she was what he was needing all this time. He could have saved her from having to deal with Ron and his abusive ways. Maybe he could have avoided loosing Angelina and Brianna. Maybe, just maybe, they would grow into something so much more.

The newborn moved just a bit, snapping Fred out of his daze. He watched as the frail being tried to scream, and he felt his heart break at the lack of sound.

"Oh, my son, I'm so sorry," he murmured, a few tears falling from his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." Then, as he was watching the baby struggle, something miraculous happened...

The thin eyelids slid opened, and Fred's deep blue eyes were met with a pair of equally deep brown eyes.

He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. This was the first good sign in two weeks. Hope grew within the broken man. This meant so much to him. It meant that the child would live, and possibly grow stronger within a few days.

It meant they could give him a name.

Fred furrowed his brow. He remembered Hermione creating a list of names and meanings. He was trying to remember the name he liked the most on that list. All he could remember was that it started with an E, and that it meant firm and strong. He was sure Hermione would strangle him for picking out a name without her, but he couldn't leave without naming his son. He watched the newborn flail around, looking for something to eat.

_Ethan!_

He laughed. It was perfect, in every way. Ethan would be a strong boy, with a firm head, just like his mother.

"Hey, Ethan," he whispered. "Oh, your Grandmother Molly can't wait to meet you. Nor can your four uncles."

_Would be five if Ron wasn't so unpredictable._

The mediwitch opened a small porthole in the incubator, and Fred gently stuck his hand in, a few more tears falling as Ethan grabbed his finger. He stood, unmoving, for several minutes, staring at the tiny hand holding his finger.

For the first time in a long time, he felt whole again.

* * *

He unlocked the door and basically ran into the flat. Hermione was sitting on the couch, staring out the windows.

"Hermione, you will not believe what happened," he exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside the couch and grabbing her hand. Her gaze met his, and he could see Ethan's matching gaze in his mind.

"What," she inquired. He smiled the biggest smile since Brianna started walking, tears rimming his eyes.

"He opened his eyes," he answered softly. "Hermione, he's going to make it!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, and he returned the embrace. "Oh, Hermione, Ethan's going to be okay." She giggled a little.

"Ethan," she breathed in his ear. He nodded.

"I couldn't walk away without naming him, 'Mione," he explained. "I know you wanted to help pick, but I figured Ethan would be perfect for him." She pulled back a bit and smiled.

"It's okay, Fred," she soothed. "I like it. After all he's been through, it'll be perfect." He smiled as she laughed, a sound he adored and wanted to hear more often.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Just as quickly he pulled away, avoiding her eyes. He might have just ruined everything. Even though he was sure that she fancied him, that didn't give him the right to up and kiss her. She would probably be so disgusted with him that she'd pack everything up and leave. He wouldn't blame her if she did. She now had every right to cut him out of Ethan's life.

"I'm sorry," he began. "It wasn't my place." Her small hand rested on his shoulder.

"Fred, look at me," she instructed, her voice holding so much tenderness that it brought tears to his eyes. He shook his head. "Frederick Gideon Weasley, look at me." He turned just slightly, still trying to avoid her gaze. "If you want to kiss me, I have no problem with it. If it means you'll start being you again, then so be it."

His head snapped up, jaw hanging. She wanted him to kiss her? She really didn't mind if they shared a kiss here and there? He shook his head slowly.

"Hermione, I couldn't," he protested, but stopped when she held up a hand.

"Yes, you can," she countered. "Fred, if it means you won't be broken anymore, then do it. You deserve to be happy, and if you want a kiss, then so be it." He smiled and grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he stated hoarsely.

_One day, I'll be able to give you what you need._

_The freedom to find Mr. Right._


	8. Bringing Baby Home

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Oh, come on, Miss Louna. Fred would have thought that Hermione deserves better anyway. She's got to prove to him that he's worthy._

_So, now we get to bring the baby home! Let's see how that's going to go!_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Hermione couldn't hold back her smile as she stepped into the flat, holding a sleeping Ethan. They had finally been allowed to bring him home, and Fred said he had a surprise for Ethan's home coming. She was eager to start her life as a mother, and was anxious to see how Fred would handle the baby. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be a bit more hesitant, seeing as though he was still suffering the loss of Brianna, but a part of her was confident that he would be amazing with Ethan. He seemed to adore the little guy, and no one would ever notice that Fred wasn't his father.

She flinched internally. It was a fact that her and Fred would have to live with, and she knew it would hurt him in the future. She just new Ethan would grow up to look like Ron, and she wasn't sure how Fred would deal with it. Eventually they would have to tell Ethan the truth, and she prayed that her son would take it well.

"Hermione," Fred murmured, pulling her from her thoughts. "You ready to see it?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am," she answered. He kissed her cheek, then opened the door to the unused bedroom.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she took in the room. It had been painted a soft blue, not too overpowering, but not too faint. There was a dark, wood crib set up against one wall, with blue, airplane printed sheets and bumpers inside of it, ready to receive the precious bundle. A beautiful owl-themed mobile hung over it, already spinning slowly. There was also a matching changing table, and a soft, comfy-looking rocking chair in a corner.

"Welcome home," Fred whispered. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Oh, Fred, it's perfect," she choked out. "How did you..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Once you told me it was a boy, I couldn't help but tell George," he replied. "Then we got started as soon as we can, mostly at night while you were asleep. I wanted to surprise you, 'Mione, and George wanted to do something for his nephew." He glanced around the room, then met her chocolate gaze. "Now that he has a name, we could probably come up with some letters to put over his crib using a sticking charm. Dad discovered the internet or whatever and saw something about using large wooden letters and ribbon." His eyes lit up. "Which, by the way, we need to let Mum and Dad know so that the rest of the family can meet Ethan." She laughed at his enthusiasm. This was the Fred Weasley she knew and had grown to love. This was the man she knew he was, not the broken, fearful mess from a few months ago.

"Then go let them know," she instructed. "I'll lay Ethan down and be in there in a minute." He smiled and kissed the infant's head.

Then his lips met hers.

She eagerly kissed him back. Merlin, how she wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing him. She wanted him to be hers, all hers, for the rest of their lives, no matter how long they wind up living. She wanted to have _his_ children, and watch them grow up to be just like him in so many ways. She wanted to wake up to his arms around her, or walk right into some well-thought of prank.

Just as quickly, though, his lips were gone. She stood and watched him walk away, then turned and laid Ethan in his new crib. She stared at the fragile being, wondering if Fred knew just how much she cared.

"I keep thinking about the future, Ethan," she muttered, "and all I can see is me with your daddy, but I know that it will never happen. I'm not the kind of girl he needs." A tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

"Hermione?" She turned around, shocked to see Fred standing a few feet away. "What's wrong?" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Not-"

"Don't try and say it's nothing," he interrupted softly. "Tell me the truth." He lifted her chin with his finger. "Talk to me, 'Mione." She took a deep breath.

"Just worried," she stated. Not too much of a lie. She was worried, but she really didn't want to have to tell him.

"About what?" She closed her eyes and let out a strangled sob.

"The future," she finally admitted. "Our future, Ethan's future, how this might end." She opened her eyes to see confusion written on his face.

"Hermione, what do you," he began, before stopping as realization hit him. "You're worried that we might grow apart." She nodded fearfully. "Oh, Hermione, darling, why would you worry about such a thing?"

Now it was her turn to be confused. He had never called her darling before, not even when she was stuck in a depression. What could possibly make him use that pet name on her?

"I could never let you and Ethan go. Never." His hand cupped her face. "The two of you are my world now, and no matter how much I probably should, I can't, and I won't, let you go." His gaze flickered to the newborn, then back to Hermione. "I want this, all of this. I want to know that someone needs me, at all times." He laughed, a soft, almost melancholy sound. "For the first time since Brianna's death, I feel whole again. And if it means being with you, then I will gladly do so."

He was on the verge of tears now, and she was crying, each tear gently wiped away by Fred's thumbs. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her, and he wanted to be a father to Ethan. They would be together, an item, a couple. Oh, Merlin, her wildest dreams were coming true.

"Fred," she croaked as his face neared hers. He nuzzled her cheek, then claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. She sobbed against his lips, joy coursing through her body.

Life couldn't get any better.


	9. Showing Off Ethan

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Yay! Fred and Hermione are together now! Took long enough!_

_Now it's time for Ethan to meet his family! Everyone ready to see how Molly deals with her grandson?_

_Sit back and enoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred smiled at the sleeping infant in his arms. Ethan was a month old now, and was getting stronger each day. The PediHealer said that Hermione might have been about a month further along than the Healer thought, and that Ethan was doing amazing. He was drinking a whole six ounces of milk on his own, and had begun to recognize Hermione's voice.

But what warmed Fred's heart the most was the look of trust on Ethan's tiny face when he came home.

Fred loved those moments, when he would extract his son from her arms and see that face smiling up at him. It had become the only thing he could ever talk about, driving George mad with anticipation.

_"Come on, Fred, when can I see him," George whined after Fred described Ethan's chubby little cheeks to him for the fifteenth time. Fred smiled sympathetically._

_"If you could see him now, I'd let you," he answered. "But I've got to wait the whole month to make sure he doesn't get sick on us." A frustrated sound passed George's lips. "George, he's a month early. He's not as strong as most babies. The least little thing could kill him." Fred watched as his twin nodded understandingly._

_"I know," he murmured. "The last thing you and 'Mione need is to loose little Ethan." Their eyes met, and Fred could see the tears fighting to be held back._

_"I'd say it's the last thing the three of us need," he stated softly._

"Fred," Hermione called from the bedroom. "Is everything alright?" He gently got up and walked into the bedroom, careful not to wake the sleeping newborn.

"Everything's fine, love," he whispered. "Ethan's sound asleep." She smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed. He still couldn't bring himself to ask her to join him in the larger bed for fear of making things move too fast. He knew he should, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

_She'll let me know when she's ready._

"Your family should be here any minute," she reminded him. He nodded.

"It'll only be Mum, George, and Bill today," he informed. "Percy's loaded down with work, same for Dad, Charlie has a new nest of Ukrainian Iron Bellies to look after, and Ginny and Fleur are both sick as dogs." She laughed quietly.

"That'll be fine," she answered. "I'm sure George is eager to meet him." Fred laughed just as the floo went off. "Speaking of..." He kissed her cheek before standing.

"Take your time, love," he instructed as he pulled the door closed and stepped into the living room. He looked up to meet his twin's gaze. "Hey, George."

"Hey, Fred," he replied. "Mum will be here in a little bit." He shifted his gaze to Ethan. "Is that him?" Fred's smile grew.

"Yep, this is him," he responded. "This is little Ethan James Weasley." George gently pried the infant from the older man's arms and cradled him close to his body.

"Hello, little one," he whispered. "Oh, you are so precious. Your Grandmother Molly won't know what to do with you." Fred chuckled.

"Nor is Aunt Ginny, or Aunt Fleur, or his straight-laced Uncle Percy," he added softly. George smiled the biggest smile Fred had ever seen.

"Percy will melt like butter for this little guy," he stated. "And just wait until Dad sees him." The two laughed, only for Fred's mood to sober up quickly.

"Why is it our family is so excited about him, but poor Hermione hasn't been able to get a hold of her parents for months," he pointed out. George shook his head sadly.

"Are they still angry about her pregnancy," he inquired. His twin nodded. "Did they not realize how much she needed them, and still needs them?"

"If they do, they show no signs of letting go of their anger," Fred sneered. Ethan stirred slightly, reminding the two men that he was there. "She wants so badly for them to meet him, but they won't answer her letters or even come by. Each letter she's sent has been returned unopened, and it's getting to the point that she can barely smile anymore. George, I wish I could do something about it."

"Maybe you can," George soothed. "Find out where they live, plead with them to speak to her. Maybe they'll listen to you better than they will her." Fred shook his head.

"I'll just be another stranger trying to reason with them," he muttered.

"You'll be the father of their grandchild begging them to be part of his life."

"But that's just it..."

"What..."

"I'm not..."

"But he'll still..."

"I know..."

The two stood, silent, until the floo roared to life as Molly Weasley and Bill Weasley entered the home.


	10. Best First Date

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_I am SO sorry for making you wait so long! I've been waiting for inspiration and it just came to me. I hope you guys like it, I really do._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Hermione put away the last of the dishes. Ethan was spending the night with Molly and Arthur, which gave Hermione time to do a little housework before Fred came home. It had been about a month since Fred confessed how happy having her and Ethan there made him, and she had not stopped smiling since then. She was living what could only be described as a dream. Ethan was so quiet, and Fred was amazing with the fragile infant. The joy on his face when he awoke to see her and Ethan each morning brought her more fulfillment than she could ever imagine.

Her smile faded just a bit. She knew good and well why he was always so happy to see them. She could see it in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it every day. He was still so scared that something would happen to them. Everything was going to perfectly, and she didn't blame him for being worried. He was gone when he lost Angelina and Brianna. She would probably be paranoid too if that were to happen to her.

The floo roared to life, and she turned to see Fred step out, a huge smile on his face.

"What's the smile about, Fred," she inquired. He pulled her close to him and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

"There's a new Italian restaurant in Diagon Ally," he answered. "I was thinking now would be a great time for us to go on our first official date." She squealed and flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Fred, I'd love to," she replied. His chuckled vibrated through her, warming her from the inside.

"Then go get ready, love," he laughed. "I'll finish up the dishes." She couldn't stop giggling as she ran for the bedroom.

_More like you're going to set a charm!_

She opened the closet doors and stared at her selection of dresses. She knew Fred was wearing fluorescent purple robes today, so she needed something that would help tone down the striking color. It was moments like this when she wished Ginny was here to help. At first she contemplated the hunter green one-shouldered dress, but then ruled it out. The green would clash with the purple horribly. She almost reached for the royal blue strapless, but was afraid that it wouldn't work either.

"Damn you, Fred Weasley, and you're bright ass robes," she muttered angrily.

She finally pulled out a solid black halter topped A-line with a deep V-cut neckline. The skirt stopped just above her knees, letting her know that it still fit despite the lingering baby weight. She slid on her black, four in pumps and grabbed a lavender handbag. She was sure Fred would jump her bones over this outfit, but it was the only thing that would go with his robes. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the knob and stepped into the living room.

He turned to her, and his jaw dropped. She managed a small smile, remembering the last time he looked at her like that.

"Where on Earth have you been hiding that," he choked out. She twirled once, the skirt fanning out slightly around her.

"You like it," she questioned.

"Like it," he echoed. "Hermione, you look stunning! Do you have any clue how hard it is to find a witch with any sense of style?" She blushed slightly as he combed a stray curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Fred," she murmured, meeting his gaze. "Took me forever to find a dress that would go with this." She tugged slightly on his robes, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized. "Ready to eat?"

* * *

They had already eaten, and she could see the desire in Fred's eyes. She knew he was trying his hardest to be a gentleman, and she felt a small amount of pity for him. He probably hadn't had any intimacy for close to two years. The fact that he had maintained his self control for this long spoke volumes for his personality. She decided to propose something quite bold as they were walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fred," she whispered, "I've had a blast." His smile stretched across his face.

"So have I," he agreed. "I can't think of a better way to spend the night!" She smiled devilishly as erotic thoughts floated through her mind.

"I can," she responded, her voice low and smooth. "And I know good and well that you can." Their eyes met, and she could see a glint of nervousness.

"Are you sure you want to go that far so soon," he asked softly. She nodded.

"You're looking way too desperate, and you've been such a gentleman," she teased.

His hand closed around her arm, and before she could blink, they had apparated to the apartment. He instantly pinned her against the door, taking her mouth in a fierce kiss. She could feel his need as his solid member pressed against her hip. She felt her own arousal grow at an alarming rate. Gods, she didn't realize how desperate she was. She needed him inside of her as quickly as possible. She whimpered when his lips left hers.

"Been too long," he breathed, nipping at the skin of her neck. "Need you naked now." She felt his hand slide up under the skirt, and gasped as his fingers found her heated center. "No knickers, love?" She shook her head.

"I was hoping," she sighed, nearly breathless as he gently rubbed her clit, "that you would be as needy as I." He chuckled against her skin.

"Good, cause I don't think I'm going to last very long," he growled, pushing her skirt up to her waist. She whimpered for more and wrapped her legs around him, praying that he wouldn't waste time. She heard his robes rustling, then the sound of a zipper. Gentle pressure at her entrance let her know that he was eager. "Forgive me, darling, but going slow just isn't an option."

"I know, just get on with it," she pleaded. She needed to be filled, and soon.

Her heart's desires were realized when Fred drove into her.

They moaned together, both feeling the wonderful sensation of intimacy. She could tell that he was bigger than Ron, and twice as skilled. The pleasurable cries escaped her each time his rock-hard muscle brushed a spot inside of her. She wasn't even aware that it was possible, but before she knew it, the waves of orgasm were washing over her as she plummeted over the edge.

She was pretty sure she heard him call her name as he came.

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered through the blinds, gently waking Hermione. She groaned and tried to pull the covers over her head.

"Morning, my love," Fred's voice drawled. "How do you feel?" She laughed a bit and opened her eyelids.

"A bit sore, but absolutely amazing," she replied. His eyes lit up.

"Good," he chuckled. "Now, how about we eliminate that tiny excuse of a bed and you sleep here from now on?" She laughed and snuggled closer to him.

This was what love was suppose to feel like.


	11. Devistated

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Well, guys, I think this one is coming to a close. I plan on adding one more chapter, and I've already got a pretty good idea of how I want to finish it._

_And I know it's been a while. I've got a demanding job now, and this is the first opportunity in a while I've had to just sit and write._

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fred silently counted the Fanged Frisbees in the stock room. It was inventory day, and while George ran things up front, Fred was getting a total of what they had in stock. All he had left was the Portable Swamps, then he could finish up the paper work for the day and go home to Hermione and an ever-growing Ethan.

"Fred?" He turned to see Harry standing a few meters away, Auror robes still on. "You got a moment?" Fred stared intently at his friend. Something was wrong, and it must be something big. Did him and Ginny get into yet another fight?

"Sure, just let me set a charm real quick," he answered. Harry nodded and turned to leave the stock room. Fred quickly muttered an incantation and followed the raven-haired man. He closed the door to his office, then cast a quick silencing charm on it. "You and Ginny didn't get into another fight, did you?"

"No, no, no, it's not that," Harry answered as he took a seat. Fred sat across the desk from him, a puzzled look on his face. "I found out something today that I wish I hadn't. Ginny begged me not to tell you, but you deserve to know." Silence grew, until Fred thought he would go mad.

Finally, Harry opened his mouth and began the story that would change everything.

* * *

She had supper ready for him when he stepped out of the floo. Ethan was relaxing in his little swing, nearly asleep. The house was clean, the laundry was probably done (it was laundry day after all), and she was humming a happy little tune. Tears sprung into his eyes at the perfect sight.

_If things had went differently..._

"Oh, you're home," Hermione greeted, snapping Fred out of his daze. "The roast is almost done, and I've got mashed potatoes to feed to Ethan." He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He would cherish every moment he had with her and their son. If Harry hadn't told him the news, he would have never known how close he was to loosing both of them. He would have never known just exactly how much danger his girlfriend was in, or how alone he nearly was.

He knew now, though.

"Fred, what's wrong," she inquired softly. "You're crying." He nuzzled the crook of her neck and swallowed a sob.

"It can wait," he choked out.

"Baby, talk to me," she soothed. "We've always been able to talk it out. It can't be that bad." He turned her around in his arms and gently kissed her lips. Just that small act alone nearly brought him to his knees.

"Let's sit down," he whispered. "It'll be easier for both of us." She nodded, and he led her past a snoozing Ethan to the couch. He met her eyes and just stared at her for a few minutes. How could anyone harm someone so kind and beautiful? She wouldn't, and couldn't, hurt anyone out of pure anger or cruelty. ("Don't forget about the time I slapped Draco Malfoy," she had laughed once.)

"Fred," she pried. He kissed her again, then sighed.

"Harry came by today. He looked upset, and I thought maybe him and Ginny had gotten into another fight." He took a deep breath, tears still streaming down his face. "Ron went a little crazy today on Mundungus Fletcher. They were bringing him in for yet another breaking and entering and theft by taking, and he kept antagonizing Ron until he snapped. He nearly beat Dun to death. When Harry asked him why he nearly killed the poor guy, Ron said it wasn't the first time he had killed someone." He closed his eyes and swallowed back the wave of emotion. "He confessed to being so angry one day after work that he apparated to the flat above the store. When he saw that George and I weren't there, and saw Angelina instead, he snapped." He could feel himself trembling as she gasped.

"No," she murmured. "Oh, Fred, no." He dropped his face into his hands. She was the brightest witch of her age. He didn't need to finish for her to know what was next.

"He's my brother," he sobbed, surrendering to the pain, pain he hadn't felt in months. "My own flesh and blood. I trusted him." Her frail arms wrapped around him, pulling him into her.

"Oh, Freddie, I'm so, so sorry," she comforted. "It should have been me. He should have came home that day."

"No," he croaked, his throat sore from holding back the sobs. He sat up and locked on to her chocolate gaze. "No. Not you."

"What do you mean not me," she protested. "He killed Angelina and Brianna! He was suppose to come home that day! I remember it clearly!" Fred shook his head.

"Not you," he repeated. "I don't think I could have handled it if he had harmed you." Her face stared at him, confused. "Hermione, I loved Angelina, but I wasn't in love with her like I am you. You are like a sister to me, and then more. If he had killed you, I wouldn't be where I am now." He grasped her hands, hoping she would understand just how much he needed her. "You have no clue just how badly I've needed you, and neither did I until now. You and Ethan are my life, my world, my everything, and I nearly lost you both. What if you had went back to him that evening? He would have killed you, Hermione. He would have killed you and not even known that you were pregnant. What if he lost his temper and took it out on poor Ethan? You would have lost your little boy. I don't know if I could have lived with myself if that had happened."

She was near tears, and he was crying uncontrollably. Now she knew just what she meant to him. Now she knew how badly he needed her. He couldn't live without her, and the reality that he nearly lost her, that he had saved her life, was enough to bring him to his knees. He wouldn't take her for granted ever again. Now that she was safe, now that Ron would never again be near her, he would protect her with his life, from anyone. He would let her know, everyday, that she was the only girl for him.

Suddenly, a smile crossed his face.

"We need to get cleaned up, love," he whispered. "We'll be expecting visitors pretty soon." She giggled through the tears.

"Who?"

A knock at the door startled her, and he smiled.

"Your parents."


	12. Long Time Coming

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

_This is the final chapter, guys. OTWT has finally come to a close. It has been a long and heart-breaking journey, but I would do it all again._

_I want to thank you, the readers, for sticking by this story, even when it got to it's lowest. From Ethan's early entrance into the world, to the unexpected revelation of Angelina and Brianna's death, it has been you who has kept this story going. Thank you._

_Sit back, and enjoy the ending of Only Time Will Tell._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Ethan watched his mother as she rounded up his siblings for bed. Brandy, who was three years younger than him, was home for another two weeks before she went for her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her twin, Brody, had just gotten a new broom from their father as a reward for making the Gryffindor house team. Jonathan, who just turned 12, was going for his second year and hoped to make the Ravenclaw house team. ("The first Ravenclaw in the family," Fred, their dad, had joked.) Finally, there was little Samuel. At only eight years old, he could already make things disappear or levitate at his will. Ethan was shocked at how powerful the youngest member of the family was.

"But Mom," Samuel protested.

"Do as Mom tells you, Sammy," Ethan called. Hermione smiled at him.

It was that smile that always managed to cause him to not ask the most important question of his life. He had always known that something was different about him. It wasn't the fact that he almost didn't make it to see seventeen. That could happen to anyone. There was something that was setting him apart from his brothers and sister. Something that caused a look of sadness in his father's eyes when he looked at him. Something that he couldn't help, but was clearly causing his parents pain.

"Ethan." He turned around to see Fred behind him. Maybe he could tell him what was wrong with him. "Is something bothering you?"

"A little bit, Dad," he confessed. Their eyes met, and he could see that look. He had seen it for the past seventeen years. He wanted to know why. "Why am I so different from everyone else?"

Fred broke eye contact and looked at Hermione. Ethan knew what that meant. Whatever it was, it was big. He was starting to regret asking that question.

"The others are in bed," Hermione informed softly. "I think it's time he knew the truth, Freddie."

The truth? The truth about what? Ethan looked at his mother, then his father. Fred is his father, right?

"Son, we've been shielding you for far too long," Fred began, "and we've been living a lie."

"You're not my father," Ethan whispered. Fred nodded. "In reality, I'm your uncle. You're father is my younger brother, Ron. You haven't met him, and for god reason."

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, Ron had become abusive," Hermione explained. "I couldn't let him into our lives, and Fred was there."

"I offered her a place to raise you, away from Ron's unpredictable ways. I wanted to make sure she was safe and that you would be able to be happy."

Ethan shook his head. It was more than he had anticipated, and it was overwhelming.

"Where is he," he forced out.

"In Azkaban, on two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder," Fred answered evenly.

"He's not getting out any time soon, is he?"

"No, son, he isn't." He took a deep breath. His biological father was a murderer. Maybe it was better if he had never asked.

"Don't blame yourself, Ethan," Fred soothed. "We knew you would ask one day. It was bound to happen." A large, strong hand gripped his shoulder, and he looked up to see Fred's deep blue eyes. "No matter what, I will always be your dad. You will always be my son. We are family not because of any blood bond, but because of something much stronger."

Tears rimmed Ethan's eyes. He knew what his father was implying. He never had to tell him how much he cared; Ethan could feel it every day. But to know that Fred still considered him his son, even when he knew the truth, brought him to a level of emotion he had avoided for so long. He tried to think of something to say, but there was nothing he could say. The lump in his throat would have made it impossible anyway.

"Ethan," his mother cooed as she pulled him into hug. He closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. He was trying his hardest to not cry. He didn't want to thought of as weak.

"It's okay, son," his father's voice whispered. "It's okay to cry. We won't think any differently of you." A few tears slipped down Ethan's face. He never realized what they meant when they told him he almost didn't make it. He never realized that him AND his mother were in any kind of danger at one point.

He never wanted to loose the sense of security his dad had given him.

* * *

He followed the security guard as he lead him down the row of cells. Despite his mother's warning, Ethan wanted to see the man who posed the biggest threat to him. He was told that Ronald Bilius Weasley was a brute of a man, a bit smaller than Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill, but still much bigger than Fred. That was one thing Ethan noticed about himself; he was built much larger than Fred. Maybe Ron to answer to why he felt the need to kill.

"Whatdaya want," a gruff voice demanded. Ethan turned to see an almost exact copy of himself.

Ron's hair was long and disheveled, and most likely had not been washed or combed in years. His eyes reflected nothing but rage, probably the same rage that drove him to kill two people, nearly three. The Dementors had done a number on him, and they still had a ways to go.

He looked like only half the man he could have been.

"You must be Ron," Ethan answered.

"Why do you look like me," Ron snapped.

"Probably cause you're my biological father," Ethan answered coolly. He would not let on how badly he wanted to ring the man's neck. He would not let himself stoop to that level. "Although, I don't blame Mom one bit for cutting you out my life." Ron snorted.

"And what was Hermione's reasoning," he inquired. "Said I was too controlling? That I was cheating on her? She left me for my older BROTHER!" Ethan didn't even blink. His parents were right; Ron did have quite the temper.

"So far you're only proving her and Dad right," he replied calmly.

"Oh, so dear Frederick is Dad now," Ron sneered. "You aren't the first child to call him that! His precious little Brianna screamed for him while I killed her and her whore of a mother!"

Ethan slammed the bars of the cell. Now he was fuming. This man, the man who treated his mother like she was dirt, killed a child. His own niece, for that matter. What got Ethan the most angry wasn't the fact that it was Ron's own family he killed.

Brianna was Fred's daughter.

No wonder Fred looked at Ethan with such sadness. Ethan was more than an adopted son to him. He was more than Hermione's child. He was a second chance at raising a child. He was a second chance at proving Fred could be so much more.

"You listen here and you listen good," Ethan growled. "You know nothing about what Dad has done for me and Mom. You wouldn't know what a true family is if it looked you in the face. Dad cares more about me and my siblings more than you will EVER know." He turned and walked away. Enough had been said, and he felt more enlightened than when he walked in.

It was dinner time anyway. Mom was cooking his favorite, lemon pepper tilapia, and Dad needed ideas for the joke shop.


End file.
